Guardian of Green
by The Night Ninja
Summary: At the end of Season three Zane didn't come back,instead he was given two choices and he chose to be Lloyd's Guardian angel. Follow our favorite ice ninja as he protects his family from afar and can an angel fall in love with the one they are protecting?
1. Choice

**Hi guys so I was sitting in my** **room thinking of things to write when this idea popped into my head,get ready for my first ever Zane/Lloyd story**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story**

The explosion had been intense and deafening but the silence that came after was even more eerie. A lone figure in white stood in this large expanse of nothing. A white robe trimmed with green and light blued covered his weightless body.

Zane stood looking at his new attire and wings and wonder why the green was there then another figure entered the expanse.

"Hello white ninja,savior of ninjago,master of ice,welcome to death" said the golden figure

"Pardon my forwardness,but who are you?" asked Zane. The figure in gold chuckled slightly

"I am the first spinjitzu master" said the figure. Immediately Zane bowed.

" No child,it is I who should be bowing to you." said the FSM before lowering himself to the ground

"Sir,I do not understand" said a confused Zane

"You have done what I nor my grandson never could,destroyed the Overlord. For this I am eternally grateful." said the FSM

"Sir may I ask another question?" asked Zane

"Of course"

"Why are you here?" asked Zane

"To offer you a choice,you can either follow me to the afterlife and be my second in command or go to the realm of guardians and be Lloyd's Guardian Angel." said the FSM. Zane thought about it, as much as he wanted to see his father again,he knew his brothers still needed him,especially Lloyd

"When they pass will I be able to see my father again?" asked Zane

"Yes, once a Guardian's task is complete they come to the normal afterlife to be with the ones they love,should you chose to go to the guardian realm, when Lloyd passes you will come to the afterlife and be my second in command" said the FSM with a smile

"Then I will be Lloyd's Guardian Angel" said Zane. The FSM smiled and a bright light engulfed Zane,sending him to his next great adventure,looking after his brother.


	2. Coping

**I update when I want to**

The ninja were lounging around the house in various stages of grief over their lost brother. Instead of giving PIXAL half of his power source,he gave half of it to Lloyd to act as protection against the Overlord. It had worked to some degree and the Overlord didn't get much of Lloyds power before the ninja stopped him. Lloyd was currently gazing at the heart shaped pendent concealing the light blue gemstone. He wished yesterday was merely a dream,that the one he loved more than anything was still here. But alas,it was all too real. He hadn't even gotten to tell Zane how he felt. He felt tears run down his face and buried his face into the pillow he had stolen from Zane's bed. There was a knock at the door and his father entered

"Lloyd,I know you're upset about losing Zane but you have to move on,Ninjago never has more than a year of peace before the next evil strikes, you have to train" said Garmadon. Lloyd glared at his father

"Like you know anything about losing the love of your life" said Lloyd before rolling over to stare at the wall. Garmadon sighed,he was the only one who knew about Lloyd's crush on Zane. Misako entered the room and glared at Garmadon

"We need to talk now" said Misako

"Yes dear" said Garmadon following behind his wife into their room

"Geez Garmadon it's been less than 24 hours let him have time to grieve about losing his best friend" scolded Misako

"But training will help him move on faster"

"MONTGOMERY GARMADON YOU WILL NOT HAVE OUR SON TRAINING ANY TIME SOON EVEN YOUR BROTHER GAVE THE REST OF THE WEEK OFF, AND UNTIL YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSE YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" shouted Misako

"Yes dear" said Garmadon


	3. Gazing Down

**I Only Own the Plot of this story**

Zane lay on a soft cloud with little cherubs serenading him and serving horderves and champagne while the chefs prepared the dinner buffet. As Zane sucked on a chocolate covered strawberry he watched as Cyrus Borg unveiled the giant titanium statue of Zane. Needless to say, Zane was touched. He waved his hand to create a small flurry of snow fall on the city. He caused slightly more to fall around Lloyd in a heart shape,hopefully showing that Lloyd's feelings were returned. Zane smiled as Lloyd looked at the patch of grass around him outlined by the white flakes then looked up at the sky with a happy smile.

"I know that look" said one of the other Angels "You're in love with the one you're protecting"

"Yeah I am" said Zane

"Well that confirms you two are meant to be, if you still love them when you come up here then the match is truly made in heaven,who is it any way?" asked the Angel

"The Green Ninja,Grandson of the FSM" said Zane,the angel promptly spit out the sip of champagne she just took

"If that's true,you are one lucky guy"

"Yep,the FSM asked me to guard Lloyd specifically" said Zane trying not to sound too smug,but not everyone got to guard their crush

"And Here I am stuck with having to guard an overweight idiot who calls himself the "Brown Ninja", and the only reason he needs to be guarded is because he's a friend of the real ninja,the stupid idiot never gives me break,his ego gets him in more trouble than you can imagine." said the Angle

"I know the guy you're talking about,I used to be the White Ninja, I don't know why we kept Dareth around" said Zane with a chuckle

"Well I don't care how you get rid of him just do,he's ruining my afterlife" said the Angel before flying off. Zane just stared down at Lloyd with a dopey grin on his face

"Deep fried churro?" asked a cherub in a tux,with a French accent

"Sure,just put it on my plate" said Zane not really paying attention

"Supper will be ready in a moment sir" said the Cherub before flying off. Zane Sighed before getting off the cloud as much as he wanted to look after Lloyd all day, he really liked the broccoli alfredo at the buffet.


	4. Co workers

Kai was an idiot concluded Zane as he watched his brothers board a boat to a strange island because they thought he was alive.

"Well lazy days are over time to get to work" said Zane pulling on his green and silver robe with the Spinjitzu family symbol on it, this was his work attire and signaled to the other angels who he was protecting. Zane went over to the work building and sat at his desk on the top floor. He opened a file on the villains and groaned when he saw who was behind this tournament.

"Figures it would be that idiot" said Zane as he scrolled through Chen's file. He would have to appear to Lloyd tonight in a dream and make sure that staff got broken. He bashed his head on the keyboard and Kai's guardian looked over the cubicle wall.

"You'll get used to it,since your guardian went into retirement the office has been a lot quieter. With his constant swearing as you guys constantly entered those battles,when you faced the Overlord he proudly walked out of here, and said "so long suckers"."

"What was his name?" asked Zane

"Daniel" said Brandon

"Did Lloyd have a guardian before me?" asked Zane

"Nah,his grandfather protected him" said Brandon

"Who's Jay's?" asked Zane

"You called?" asked a young girl poping over the wall,she seemed about 13,which would explain Jay's decisions over the years,she would have had to be about 8 when they became ninja.

"You're Jay's Guardian Angel?" asked Zane

"Yep,thats me,I'm Suzy by the way, the funnest girl here, and I might even get to be Nya's in a few years"

"In your dreams kid" shouted a voice from the cubicle next to him. Zane just shook his head

"Guys don't we have to get back to work,big battle for the ninja coming up and I gotta warn Lloyd tonight, fighting snakes is not fun" said Zane

 **I promise these will get longer once I get to the romantic parts**


	5. In Dreams

**The Fluff is coming! the Fluff is coming! shouted Paul Revere as he read this chapter**

 **I own nothing in this story**

Zane entered Lloyd's dream,a world full of candy. He had to do a double take when he saw that all the statues were carved out of white gummy bears and looked like Zane, plus they were nude. He found Lloyd on a jello bed with one of said statutes. Zane walked up to Lloyd and set a hand on his shoulder

"Zane!" shouted Lloyd before pulling him into a hug "Wait how are you here? You're supposed to be somewhere on this Island?"

"Lloyd sweetie, Chen lied, I'm not alive right now,and I'm here in your dream to warn you that you have to stop chen before he takes your powers, I'll keep you safe but I can only protect you,the others have to be protected by their own guardian angels" said Zane

"How long can you stay with me?" asked Lloyd

"All night,as long as you keep dreaming" said Zane with a smile

"Zane?"

"Yes Lloyd?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" asked Lloyd

"Nothing would make me happier,my little gummy bear" said Zane with a smile

"I love you Zane" said Lloyd,snuggling closer into the hug

"I love you to" said Zane "But in the morning you have to warn everyone,I'll do what I can to keep you from fighting but you have to stay under the radar"

"I'll try,but only if you visit me every night" said Lloyd

"Deal" said Zane. Lloyd wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and leaned in. Zane closed the distance between them completing the passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Zane wrapped his boyfriend in his wings allowing Lloyd to cuddle closer into the embrace.

"I really missed you" said Lloyd

"I know, I missed you too" said Zane

"How many hours left in the night?" asked Lloyd

"Only one,but tomorrow you need to un dream these statues, they make me feel like I'm not one of a kind" said Zane playfully

"Ok" said Lloyd happily "I don't need them anymore with you able to visit me every night

"Oh one more thing my little gummy bear." said Zane

"Yes?"

"Don't tell the others that you're seeing me every night,don't want them to get jealous now do we?" said Zane

"Ok" said Lloyd

"Especially Jay,his guardian angel is a thirteen year old girl, can't have him trying to make Nya jealous" said Zane "I gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow my little gummy bear"

"See you tomorrow my ice cream sundae" said Lloyd as the alarm went off signaling it was time to wake up.


	6. Protection from Possesion

**This is a heavy T rated chapter,let me know if I should change the rating**

Despite Lloyd's warning the tournament went almost exactly as chen planned and if it weren't for Garmadon's sacrifice all would be lost.

That night Lloyd cried in Zane's arms.

"I already lost you why do I have to lose my dad" sobbed Lloyd

"Lloyd,you haven't lost me, there will be nights where I'm too busy to come to your dreams but I will always be here when you need me most,just like I know you will be there for me when I need you" soothed Zane. Lloyd merely buried his head deeper into Zane's chest. "How about we do something special for the rest of the night?" suggested Zane

"Ice cream eating contest?" perked up Lloyd

"I was thinking of something a little sweeter" laughed Zane

"Gummy bears?" asked Lloyd

"How about what I caught you doing the first night I came into your dream hmm?" asked Zane in a very seductive voice

"I think I'd like it better if we did that when we weren't on a time limit, every time I had that dream I awoke to the others giving me really weird looks and red popsicle all over my mouth with the stick still in my mouth" said Lloyd with a blush on his cheeks "If we really do it I think it might be something a little weirder than popsicle in my mouth" said Lloyd

" looks like dreams really do come true hmm" said Zane

"Yeah I don't want the bottom half of a photo of you in my mouth" said Lloyd

"Yeah the others might get mad" said Zane

" but tomorrow night you have to wear a gummy bear dress" said Lloyd

"Only if your grandfather lets me" laughed Zane. The next morning the ninja had to deal with a big fish problem on the coast. When they got back Lloyd had to deal with a museum break in.

 **Time skip**

"The armor is nice,but it's not the only thing I wanna posses" said Morro

"What else do you want?" asked Lloyd

"You!" shouted Morro advancing on Lloyd

"NOT ON MY WATCH" came a loud voice before an orb descended from above

"Zane!" cried Lloyd in relief

"Who are you?" asked Morro

"I'm Lloyd's Boyfriend,and guardian angel" said Zane

' I am in so much trouble' thought morro before looking at Zane's strange attire. Zane wore a robe made entirely out of white and green gummy bears.

"You said you wanted me in a gummy bear dress,this was as close as I could get" said Zane before pulling Lloyd into a kiss. Morro tried to sneak out if there to try and find another ninja to posses,preferably a good looking girl. If an angel and a mortal could fall in love,who's to say a ghost and a mortal couldn't. He'd make her love him,even if he had to kill her current boyfriend. Time to find samurai-X (he had spent time in the hero wing of the museum before executing his plan).


	7. Angel of Face Desk

**Hi everyone, so i figured I've waited long enough to update this.**

 **I own nothing in this story**

Lloyd returned home trying to suppress a goofy grin. He had just spent the last half hour kissing Zane, he concluded that it was so much better when it wasn't in a dream. He entered the house to find everyone in a panic, Nya was missing. Kai was throwing a fit and Jay looked like a dog chasing its tail he was running in circles out of panic.

"What happened?" asked Lloyd

"There was this weird wind then Nya just vanished" said Cole

"Well, I'm not sure if this explains anything but I got attacked by a ghost from the cursed realm" said Lloyd

"WHAT!" shouted the others

"Yeah, there was this weird wind then a crazy ghost with black hair showed up and tried to possess me, didn't work though" said lloyd

"Did you catch his name?" asked Wu

"Morro, I think, I was kind of distracted afterwards" said Lloyd, a small blush on his cheeks

"You went on a DATE, right after you were attacked by a ghost?!" exclaimed Kai

"Well it wasn't really a date, my boyfriend came into the museum just as i was leaving and we kind of went into the corner for seven minutes in heaven" said Lloyd looking the same shade of red as Kai's suit

"Wait you have a boyfriend? Who is it, and wait, you're gay?" exclaimed Cole

"Yes, not telling, yes" said Lloyd

"Back to the task at hand, my sister is missing and probably taken captive by a teenaged ghost" said Kai

 **In the afterlife**

Nya's guardian was banging his head on his desk

"You just had to let Morro get away,stupid ice robot" he shouted

"Not my fault, I can't protect anyone except Lloyd" said Zane typing a few notes into his computer

"Since I can't kill you, I'm taking your share of the bagels at the board meeting today" said Nicco

"Jokes on you, it's cinnamon raisin bagels today, you don't even like them" said Zane

"How are you always three steps ahead of us?" asked Nicco

"When I was alive I had a sixth sense, it's elevated now that I'm here" said Zane

"Well maybe you should have used to to ensure you weren't making more work for me" snapped Nicco

"Considering that when the team was first started Nya went looking for the fight and hasn't stopped, I hardly think I'm the reason she's in danger" said Zane

"Will you two just spot, I can't focus on making Jay chase the tails on his hood" said Suzy, Zane shook his head, Jays behavior over the past few years were starting to make sense now


End file.
